Conventional known devices for handling fluids, such as chemicals or the like, are configured such that various fluidic devices (various sensors, such as valves, regulators, pressure sensors; and various switches, such as pressure switches) serving as constituent parts are integrated by connecting them with pipes.
In addition, when using a plurality of chemical solution fluidic devices, as with a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus for example, a known configuration in which chemical solution fluidic devices can be connected without using pipes has been proposed. This structure enables the overall size of the devices to be reduced because the pipes are unnecessary (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-120903 (see FIG. 1)